La liberté derrière les mots
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [OS - UA] - Raven est enfermée là, et elle ne sait pas pourquoi sinon que c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Mais il y a ce garçon, Charles, qui est là pour elle. Et l'enfant se sent mieux à ses côtés.


**Note :** La fic aurait pu être plus longue avec tout pleins de détails et tout. Mais je crois que je n'arrive plus à écrire des trucs longs… Du moins pas là.  
 **Note 2 :** Fic écrite sur le défi du tirage de la chance avec comme perso Raven et comme genre Surnaturel. (oh et je devais faire moins de 4000 mots)  
 **Note 3 :** Univers Alternatif ou Raven est pas spécialement mutante, on sait pas trop ce qu'elle est… Et où Charles est spécial aussi. Mais qui fait que le genre est surnaturel.

Ses yeux jaunes s'ouvrirent dans le noir, tandis que le sol froid lui mordait son corps bleu. L'être, au corps chétif et enfantin, n'osait pas bouger, de peur de sentir le vent la dévorer un peu plus de son souffle glacé.  
Elle n'était pas humaine, c'était un fait. Et pour cette faute, avait terminé dans ce lieu abandonné, oublié de tous, et gelé. Dans cet endroit où elle et d'autres êtres inhumains avaient terminés.  
Des êtres dont leur tortionnaires disait qu'ils n'étaient que des menteurs, des imitations, de ce que devait être l'humanité.

Elle n'était pas humaine, et n'en avait jamais vu sinon les adultes qui venaient lui jeter un bout de pain.

Restant dans sa cellule, elle avait fini par oublier ce qu'il existait ailleurs. Les champs, les prés, les maisons aux grandes fenêtres. Elle ne les avait vu que si peu de temps, que ces visions avaient fini par s'effacer de son esprit.  
Ne restait que le souvenir du temps qui s'écoule sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. De la routine, et de la sensation de mort qui la traversait.

Pourtant elle n'était pas triste. Elle ne l'était pas totalement, du moins.  
Elle connaissait la tristesse, bien sûr. Mais celle-ci était atténuée par la présence de ce garçon.  
Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il fut humain. Il semblait luire.  
Mais il était là. Lui, il avait un nom. Et il lui avait donné le sien.

\- Moi c'est Charles.  
\- Moi je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à être Raven !  
\- Raven….

Elle devint Raven grâce à lui, et eut l'impression d'avoir un peu plus de sens à son existence grâce à cela.  
Il était gentil Charles. Il restait derrière les barreaux, mais une fois, quand elle s'était réveillée, elle avait vu qu'il était entré, et qu'il caressait sa chevelure. Après ça, il avait paru vite s'enfuir, et Raven aurait juré le voir rougir.  
Mais Charles était là pour lui parler du monde extérieur, pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave si elle n'était pas humaine. Qu'elle était très jolie, qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Qu'ils étaient amis.

\- C'est quoi « un ami » ?  
\- C'est toi et moi.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, avait murmuré l'enfant, confuse.  
\- C'est quand deux personnes elles s'aiment beaucoup.

Alors, Raven avait aimé ce principe d'amitié. Parce qu'il lui semblait que la notion même d'amour avait quelque chose de beau, et de bon. Qui lui réchauffait son cœur, à défaut de son corps.  
Charles essayait d'ailleurs toujours d'augmenter la température corporelle de la petite. Mais jamais il n'y parvenait.

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu es bleue.  
\- … Être bleu ça refroidit ?  
\- Ben… Peut-être ?

Charles n'avait pas les réponses à toutes ses questions, mais il en avait suffisamment pour que Raven commence à connaître le monde, alors que les souvenirs de celui-ci s'étaient estompés. Elle le connaissait par la vision que Charles lui en donnait.

Et si les adultes ne semblaient la regarder qu'avec une haine non dissimulée, le regard doux que Charles lui portait, effaçait toutes ses douleurs et ses malheurs.

Mais il y avait une chose qui restait en l'air.  
L'enfermement de la petite bleue. Charles était bien contrarié, et voulait tout faire pour qu'elle soit libre, et heureuse.

Alors, à défaut de pouvoir l'aider, il restait vers elle. Faisant tout, pour que par sa présence, Raven aille mieux. Se sente bien. Malgré sa cellule étroite, et vide, où il n'y avait rien à faire.

Charles n'était pas toujours là. Mais quand il était là, il y avait de quoi remplir l'esprit de Raven jusqu'à la prochaine fois.  
Elle ne savait pas comment il était entré, parce qu'il ne parlait jamais de lui.

La seule chose qu'il lui avait dit, c'était que ce lieu était sombre quand on le visitait complètement, et que parfois il allait voir les autres.

Et Raven avait parfois l'impression qu'il la connaissait plus qu'elle ne se connaissait. Il disait qu'il savait à peu près ce qu'elle était. Mais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle croit les adultes.

\- Tu n'es pas une abomination. Ou un monstre. Tu es jolie, et tu es juste spéciale.  
\- Je ne suis pas humaine.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Les humains ne sont pas ceux qui ont toujours raison.

Pourtant Raven savait, au vu de comment Charles en parlait, qu'il aimait les humains. Mais souvent, elle avait l'impression que ceux-ci ne l'aimaient pas trop, parce qu'il ne cessait de parler comme si ceux-ci ne le voyaient pas. Comme si ceux-ci gardaient leurs distances.

Raven était quand même jalouse.  
Parce que Charles pouvait sortir.

Seulement, il vint le jour où le garçon arriva avec un grand sourire

\- Je peux te faire sortir !

Raven était surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être possible. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. Les adultes semblaient toujours aussi mauvais envers elle. Comment Charles avait pu faire ?

\- Mais je veux que tu me fasses une promesse avant.  
\- ...Quoi ?  
\- Tu sais, je t'ai dit que ce qui me rendrait le plus heureux, c'est que tu puisses voir le dehors ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas être triste après.  
\- Charles, je ne comprends pas. Après quoi ?

Charles eut un simple sourire triste.

\- Après que tu sois sortie.

Il n'ajouta rien, et rapidement présenta son plan. Celui-ci était simple, et Raven était surprise que Charles n'y ait pas pensé avant.

\- Avant...Avant c'était plus dur.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- C'était plus dur.

Il y avait des mystères que le garçon gardait pour lui.  
Raven ne s'attarda pas dessus de toute façon. Parce qu'elle était trop heureuse de pouvoir partir.

Charles vola donc les clés au gardien, et quand l'endroit se fit silencieux, il ouvrit la cellule.

Ce fut si facile, que Raven manqua de pleurer sous l'émotion.

Parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse soudain pouvoir sortir et voir le monde. Elle voulait aussi pleurer de peur. Parce qu'ensuite, que se passerait-il ? Où irait-elle ? Charles n'eut de cesse de la rassurer avant de mettre le plan à exécution.  
Répétant qu'il savait que la famille qui vivait non loin, ne dirait pas non à sa présence.

\- Mais Charles, je suis bleue.  
\- Oui tu es bleue, et ce n'est pas grave, parce que tu sais, ils ont déjà sauvé un être bleu, comme toi.

Il lui avait alors parlé de ce petit garçon qu'on avait voulu emmener ici, mais que la famille avait sauvé avant que ça n'arrives.

\- Alors tu vois, tu seras protégée si tu y vas.

Il l'avait serrée contre elle. Charles n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Raven lui fit remarquer, parce qu'elle le notait.

\- Avant, c'était plus dur, avait-il répété.

Elle n'avait pas insisté, parce que Raven découvrait la sensation d'un câlin, l'enlacement doux qu'on pouvait offrir par tendresse pure.  
Elle s'était serrée contre lui un peu plus fort, elle était restée là un temps.

Puis ils se rappelèrent tous les deux ce qu'ils devaient faire, et Raven avait reculé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux enfants avançaient dans les couloirs silencieux. Ils faisaient attention à ne pas parler, à ne rien dire. A pouvoir sortir sans encombre. Raven n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse être si facile, et pourtant, Charles lui montra soudain un endroit :

\- Tu ouvres la porte, tu es dehors.

La petite clignait des yeux, incroyablement surprise, le cœur battant à toute allure. Sortir. Voir l'extérieur. Les paysages que Charles lui avait décrits.  
Elle avait encore du mal à y croire.  
Mais Charles l'encourageait, Charles était toujours là pour elle.  
Charles qui viendrait dehors avec elle.

Elle prit sa main, et sortit. Alors, découvrant le monde sous la nuit, elle contempla le ciel bleu étoilé, et se laissa sourire rêveusement, sentant comme un poids se libérer au fond d'elle.  
Le vent frais touchait son corps nu, mais elle n'en ressentait pas le froid, elle ne sentait que le bonheur d'être libre.

Ce vent qui l'accueillait, était celui qui l'accompagnerait vers sa liberté. Continuant de garder la main de Charles elle avança, le garçon bougea, mais lui demanda :

\- Dis, tu es heureuse maintenant ?  
\- Oui ! Oui ! C'est trop bien !

Raven souriait de toutes ses dents, se tournant vers son ami.  
Qui semblait soudain plus transparent. Il ne luisait plus : il disparaissait.

\- Charles… ?

Charles avait un sourire triste. Il décida sûrement à ce moment-là, d'expliquer à son amie ce qu'il se passait. Pour qu'elle continue d'être heureuse. Peut-être.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois heureuse. Avant, je n'étais pas si heureux. C'est quand je t'ai rencontré que je l'ai été, mais ce n'était pas suffisant….  
\- Pas suffisant pourquoi ?  
\- Pour partir.  
\- Mais pourquoi il faudrait que tu partes ?!  
\- Parce que… Je n'existe plus vraiment. Tu sais, avant, cet endroit, il avait pleins de prisonniers, et pas que des gens non humains… Et moi j'avais faim….Si faim…  
\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dois partir ! Tu existes !

Charles comprenait bien que Raven n'avait pas la notion de la mort. Enfermée dans sa petite cellule, elle n'avait jamais appris ce que cela pouvait bien être.  
Se sentant disparaître de plus en plus, il profita de pouvoir encore la toucher pour l'enlacer à nouveau.

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra. Je veux que tu continues d'être heureuse… Tu es magnifique, Raven.  
\- Mais Charles...Charles pars pas…

L'enfant sentit les larmes à ses yeux. L'idée même de perdre son seul repère lui faisait mal.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas...J'ai réussi à le prévenir….Ils viendront… Et ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas… Raven. Soit heureuse. Je sais que tu peux l'être. Je sais que tu l'es.  
\- Mais tu es mon ami !  
\- Je sais. Mais tu en trouveras d'autres. Et je sais… Que je serais toujours quelque part vers toi.

Raven refusait que Charles parte. Mais le garçon n'avait pas le choix. Il venait toujours un jour où les morts pouvaient partir en paix.  
Et aujourd'hui était son jour.  
Charles s'estompait, et Raven pleurait. Il lui avait tout apporté, la liberté derrière les mots, la liberté derrière les barreaux, et elle allait se retrouver sans lui.

Elle regretta presque d'être enfin sortie.  
Mais elle comprenait que le garçon ne pouvait rien contre ce qui arrivait. Que c'était parce qu'il était heureux qu'il avait le droit de partir.  
Même si elle ne comprenait pas où il partait.

\- ...Au revoir, Charles… Merci.

Charles se laissa sourire, et ce fut la dernière chose que Raven vit de lui.  
Quelques instants plus tard, un être bleu comme elle, qui disait s'appeler Kurt, vint la chercher. Il resta silencieux.  
Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il comprenait.  
Il se contenta de caresser le dos de l'enfant, de rester vers elle.

Et Raven découvrit une nouvelle vie.

Mais jamais elle n'oublia cet enfant qui avait été là pour elle, comme elle le fut pour elle. Elle ne comprit que bien plus tard qu'il était mort. Qu'il était un fantôme.  
Et même si elle s'attacha à Kurt, et à d'autres personnes encore, jamais elle ne cessa d'aimer Charles au plus profond de son cœur.

Cet apporteur de liberté, cet apporteur d'un bonheur qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé espérer.

Fin.


End file.
